callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Camouflage
in Modern Warfare 2.]] Weapon Camouflage a colored pattern applied to weapons to allow them to blend in to environments, although it is more often used for players to "show off" their achievements in-game as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 camouflages are unlocked by Headshots. Camouflages can be applied to primary weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and Call of Duty: Black Ops. On Black Ops, camouflages can be purchased for 250 each, with the exception of Golden Camouflage which costs 50000 , and is available only after the player has prestiged 14 times. Camouflages were planned to be in ''Call of Duty: World at War, but Treyarch cancelled this idea to save memory, plus according to them, camouflage on most weapons did not look appealing. Types of Camouflage Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * Desert Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and beige colors. Available immediately. * Woodland Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and green colors Available immediately. * Digital Camouflage - A camouflage based on gray and black colors. Unlocked at 25 headshots. * Blue Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on blue and black colors. Unlocked at 75 headshots (50 for shotguns). * Red Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on red and black colors. Unlocked at 150 headshots (100 for shotguns). * Golden Camouflage - A golden camouflage. Complete all challenges for that category (for example, a golden AK-47 requires all of the assault rifles' challenges complete). Call of Duty: World at War (cut from final game) *Reich *Siberian *Royal *Yankee *Rising Sun *Golden Camouflage *Blood *Olive *Setting Sun *Jewel *Ocean Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Unknown Arctic Camouflage - A variant featured on the player's ACR rifle during the campaign mission "Cliffhanger". It features several blue hues, most closely resembling a hybrid between the Arctic camouflage, and the Warsaw camouflage from Call of Duty: Black Ops. * White Tape Camouflage - A camouflage made out of white tape, found only in campaign and Spec Ops. * Desert Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and beige colors. Available immediately. * Arctic Camouflage - A camouflage based on white and gray colors. Available immediately. * Woodland Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and green colors. Unlocked at 5 headshots. * Digital Camouflage - A camouflage based on black and gray colors. Unlocked at 15 headshots. * Urban Camouflage - A camouflage based on red, white, gray and black colors. Unlocked at 30 headshots. * Blue Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on blue and black colors. Unlocked at 75 headshots. * Red Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on red and black colors. Unlocked at 150 headshots. * Fall Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown, orange, yellow, and black colors (when applied to some weapons, however, it also gains purple). Unlocked at 250 headshots. Call of Duty: Black Ops All camouflages are unlocked at level 22 and available for purchase with the exception of Golden Camouflage, which is unlocked once the player reaches Prestige 14. *Dusty Camouflage - Flat, tan finish. *Ice Camouflage - Flat, sky blue finish. *Red Camouflage - Flat, red finish. *Olive Camouflage - Flat, olive finish. *Nevada Camouflage - Similar to Desert camouflage, but less mottled. *Sahara Camouflage - Mix of Desert and Fall camouflage. *ERDL Camouflage - Camouflage consisting of green, gray, and light and dark browns. *Tiger Camouflage - Colors of a tiger, with boldly-contrasting Orange and Black. *Berlin Camouflage - Similar to Urban, but with olive instead of gray. *Warsaw Camouflage - Similar to Urban camouflage, but with a green/turquoise color instead of red. *Siberia Camouflage- White with almost sparkly, good contrasting blue square-like shapes. *Yukon Camouflage - White, gray, and black. *Woodland Camouflage - Different greens and some browns, just like a forest. *Flora Camouflage - Greens and brown, darker than Woodland camouflage. *Golden Camouflage - Unlocked at prestige 14 for 50,000 . Gallery Blue_Tiger_Minimi.jpg|Blue Tiger on a M249 SAW in Call of Duty 4 cod4-golden-ak2.jpg|Reloading a Golden Camouflaged AK-47 in Call of Duty 4 famasx.png|Red Tiger on a FAMAS w/ ACOG Scope in Modern Warfare 2 20100702034205!ACR_Digital_Camo.jpg|Digital Camouflage on an ACR w/ Holographic Sight in Modern Warfare 2 UrbanIntervention.png|Urban Camouflage on an Intervention w/ Thermal Scope in Modern Warfare 2 Fallcamomw2.jpg|An Intervention with Fall Camouflage in Modern Warfare 2 M1014_Fall.PNG|A M1014 w/ Silencer and Fall Camouflage in Modern Warfare 2 via modding. BlackOpsFamasCammo.png|Siberia Camouflage on a FAMAS in Call of Duty: Black Ops BOUziWDL.jpg|A MAC11 with Flora Camouflage in Black Ops. Golden MAC-11.png|A MAC11 with Golden Camouflage in Black Ops. M60 w ICE.PNG|M60 with Ice Camouflage M60 w Red.PNG|M60 with Red Camouflage M60 w Olive.PNG|M60 with Olive Camouflage M60 w Nevada.PNG|M60 with Nevada Camouflage M60 w Sahara.PNG|M60 with Sahara Camouflage M60 w ERDL.PNG|M60 with ERDL Camouflage M60 w Tiger.PNG|M60 with Tiger Camouflage M60 w Berlin.PNG|M60 with Berlin Camouflage Trivia *In Call of Duty 4 and World at War game files there are references to the Prestige camouflage. The description says "Go get some sun", and codename for unlock condition is "PERKS_ALL_PLAY_AND_NO_WORK". *In Modern Warfare 2, it is possible to apply camouflage to secondary weapons through use of modding. However, the camouflages won't work for G18, M93 Raffica, Ranger, Model 1887 or any of the handguns and launchers. *In Black Ops, some of the camouflages are named after countries, cities, or areas throughout the world. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, weapon camouflages only appear on the first person model of the weapon, and the third person model will have the default skin. This is due to the Wii's graphical limitations. *In the mission "WMD", the AUG has a unique type of Yukon camouflage. *In early Modern Warfare 2 development stages, the Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare woodland camouflage was used instead of the current one. This can be found within the game files as the "bushdweller" camouflage. Category:Camouflages